


Вавилонский архив

by daana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: воображаемые истории





	1. Автопилот

Очень рассеянный человек совсем не следит за собой — для этого у него есть автопилот.  
Человек путешествует по выдуманным странам, строит королевства и разрушает миры, совершает подвиги и находит выдуманных друзей. Его автопилот тем временем поднимает его, помогает умыться и почистить зубы, кормит завтраком, выводит из дома, покупает пачку сигарет и сует в карман, сажает в метро и следит за тем, чтобы не пропустить нужную остановку; приводит на работу, выполняет все, что нужно, вечером уводит с работы — куртка, шапка, шарф, завязать поплотнее — и ведет домой, по дороге покупая продукты на ужин; иногда автопилот сбоит, просит в магазине хлеба, когда нужно попросить сигарет, или говорит «спасибо» вместо «до свидания», но это мелочи, ерунда, с кем не бывает; изредка человек выныривает из своих грез, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке: его остановка через одну, его работа вся сделана, у него есть ужин и завтрак, и даже зарплату он с карточки уже снял, все хорошо, можно возвращаться; неужели ему не скучно, — думает иногда человек, — неужели он всем доволен?.. я творю чудеса, я побеждаю драконов, я повелеваю стихиями, я знаком с отличными ребятами, богами и героями, с которыми так приятно провести время — а он?.. он тащится в унылом метро, покупает вялые пельмени, возится со стиркой и уборкой?.. как он там? — думает человек, но дела зовут, и он забывает о своих мыслях, возвращаясь к подвигам.  
Но однажды слякотным осенним вечером человек обнаруживает себя в пригородном лесу, рядом с мертвым телом; в его руке пистолет, возле тела стоит спортивная сумка, в сумке пачки денег и пакеты с белым порошком.  
Как ты некстати, — говорит в его голове автопилот. — Тебя это не касается. Не лезь, пожалуйста, я сам разберусь.


	2. Вирус

Вот еще история о вирусе, разрушающем способность работать с информацией. Неизвестно, какую форму имеет этот вирус, поскольку никто не успевает его заметить, проанализировать и осмыслить: может быть, это слово или последовательность слов, услышанные на улице, встречающиеся в случайном тексте, попадающие на экран вместе с вирусной программой; может быть, это мысль, всплывающая вдруг откуда-то из глубины и набирающая силу — неизвестно, потому что как только этот вирус попадает в сознание, носитель его начинает терять способность понимать и анализировать. Разумеется, начинается все с работы со сложной информацией, требующей серьезных мыслительных усилий — поэтому сперва тревогу бьют ученые, политики, финансисты: останавливается экспериментальное оборудование, не доводятся до результата сложные политические интриги, рассыпаются на глазах многоходовые финансовые операции. Общество — следующий его слой, журналисты, финансовые аналитики, культурные деятели — начинает беспокоиться, обсуждать проблему в телепередачах и интервью, писать посты в блогах с просьбой о кросспосте, волноваться о перспективах, бессильно ждать, когда и они сами почувствуют воздействие вируса.  
Публика не понимает, в чем проблема.  
Телезрители, радиослушатели и пользователи интернета недоумевают: с ними вроде ничо такого, а? А че, надо бояться? Да херня какая-то, выдумки. Ололо.  
И с ними действительно очень долго ничего, кроме этого непонимания, не происходит.  
Они бы, возможно, заметили когда-нибудь воздействие вируса, когда бы не смогли, наконец, спланировать отпуск или посчитать деньги, делая покупки — но до этого не дойдет: мир разрушится раньше.


	3. Герои

Допустим, у нас есть протагонист и антагонист. И они, конечно, очень похожи — возможно, они разлученные в детстве близнецы, или это игра судьбы, или экономическая политика киностудии, так или иначе, они похожи. Но протагонист, конечно, хороший человек, он верит, что мир прекрасен и разумно устроен, и только некоторые злодеи мешают ему стать идеальным, и только в некоторых местах собирается зло; скорее всего, у него есть даже список этих злодеев и этих мест, и он борется с ними согласно списку, очищает мир от зла, и на листке, озаглавленном «я убью их; я разрушу их», становится все меньше и меньше невычеркнутых пунктов.

Допустим, что наш антагонист тоже человек — он не продавал душу, он не становился чем-то иным, просто он думает, что мир скверно организован и изрядно испачкан, и проще выкинуть его в мусоросжигатель, а уж после этого построить новый; однако поскольку он все же человек, у него наверняка есть симпатии, привязанности, любимая девушка, любимая собака, любимая кофейня, и всем им наверняка уже отведено место в новом мире; и чтобы не забыть об этом, антагонист составляет список — «я спасу их; я сохраню их» — и обводит защитным овалом те пункты, которые уже в безопасности.

А теперь представим, что наши протагонист и антагонист встречаются; предположим, они сразу видят друг в друге врагов; вообразим, что они вступают в схватку. Не будем подробно представлять саму схватку, просто решим, что критический удар каждого из них погрузил другого в беспамятство, и теперь они лежат рядом на изломанном асфальте, и возле них уже останавливаются полицейские машины.

И вот из машины выходит полицейский; он видит два тела, два неброских геройских костюма, два очень похожих лица; ну что там? — говорит ему по рации напарник, — там один должен быть хороший, другой плохой, ну? различаешь?  
Полицейский подходит к телам поближе, присаживается на корточки; у одного список торчит из-за пазухи, у другого зажат в кулаке; полицейский берет два списка, разворачивает, скользит по ним глазами: я убью, я спасу, я разрушу, я сохраню — и говорит в рацию: слушай… я что-то даже и не знаю.


	4. Биг бада бум

Допустим, молодой человек по имени Кит Роквелл работает в корпорации БББ, которая занимается, как написано на главной странице ее портала, изучением общественного мнения. Допустим, он не слишком высоко пока поднялся по карьерной лестнице, но он целеустремлен и настойчив, так что шансы у него велики. Однажды он обзаведется собственным кабинетом и будет составлять планы кампаний — а пока Кит Роквелл, поглядывая на часы, спускается в метро и садится в поезд, который должен довезти его до нужной станции в нужное время.  
Обычно Роквелл садится во второй вагон, потому что именно оттуда ему удобнее всего выйти и подняться на поверхность на своей станции — но сегодня он предпочитает третий, и у него есть на то причины.

Время идет, и поезд движется вместе с ним; по стенам тоннелей за окнами мелькает реклама, на экранах в вагоне тоже крутятся рекламные ролики. Люди читают электронные книги, получают свежие выпуски газет на свои коммуникаторы, флудят в своих блогах, слушают музыку. Кит Роквелл снова поглядывает на часы, а потом на экран с рекламой. Сине-золотой ролик туристической поездки на дальний океан сменяется роликом жевательных конфет «Ямми» с соком внутри. По экранам разлетаются красные, оранжевые, желтые капли сока, волны сока, моря сока. Красные кляксы складываются в надпись — взрыв удовольствия.  
Кит Роквелл удерживает себя от очередного взгляда на часы, и очень вовремя: надпись еще не успевает исчезнуть с экранов, как откуда-то доносится глухое «бум», закладывает уши, и люди валятся друг на друга. Поезд замедляет ход.  
Если взглянуть из третьего вагона во второй — что Кит Роквелл и делает, как только с него сползает соседка — то видно, как красные кляксы стекают по стеклянным дверям, разделяющим вагоны.

Кит Роквелл появляется на работе с трехчасовым опозданием, отмечает у секретаря местную командировку и поднимается в аналитический отдел. Забирается в свой кьюбикл, записывает все увиденное и особенно услышанное в рабочую таблицу и начинает мониторить сеть.  
К вечеру у него готов первый отчет, хотя для этого ему приходится просидеть на работе допоздна. Еще через пару дней становится понятно, что рейтинги продаж «Ямми» неуклонно опускаются: слишком неприятна для покупателей ассоциация с недавней трагедией, от которой никак не удается избавиться — ведь история о дурацком совпадении рекламного слогана и случившегося теракта расползлась по сети в первые же полчаса, как только первые свидетели выбрались наружу и нашли местечко, где их коммуникаторы поймали хоть какую-нибудь сеть.

Еще через несколько дней ответственность за происшедшее берет на себя одна из тех невнятных группировок, которые проходят по ведомостям корпорации БББ как «обслуживающий персонал» — менеджер проекта заранее решил, что это будет экологическая группировка, поскольку линия метро проходит неподалеку от зоопарка, а это, говорят, скверно влияет на нервную систему длиннохвостых перуанских попугаев.  
Кит Роквелл снова мониторит сеть, составляя очередные отчеты, и думает о том, что однажды — о, однажды он сам станет планировать и разрабатывать проекты, курировать их от начала до конца, и в поле будет ходить исключительно для развлечения, чтобы не слишком отрываться от реальности, чтобы лично убеждаться в том, что разработанные им проекты действительно эффективны и эффектны — хотя в общем, достаточно будет и отчетов. Если у него будут грамотные сотрудники, конечно — такие, как он сам.  
Так думает Кит Роквелл, клерк корпорации БББ, в очередной раз засиживаясь на работе до позднего вечера.

Он пока не знает, что Эви Гурски, стажер отдела информационной безопасности городской полиции, уже четвертый день размышляет о том, почему же именно в то утро красивый мальчик, на которого Эви любовалась через стекло вагона каждый день по дороге на работу, сел не во взорвавшийся вагон, а в тот, в котором ездит сама Эви.  
Эви укоряет себя за паранойю и посмеивается над собой, считая, что это все от желания побыстрее найти хоть каких-нибудь врагов, с которыми нужно бороться по долгу службы — но мальчик снова ездит во втором вагоне, Эви снова разглядывает его через стекло и никак не может избавиться от этих мыслей.

Интересно, чем все это кончится.


	5. Нравоучительный роман

Какой-то, иначе не скажешь, нравоучительный роман — в антураже фэнтезийном и неуловимо восточном, со слегка чрезмерной роскошью и чрезмерной же чувствительностью, модой на стихи по любому поводу и прочее увлажнение рукавов. История начиналась с того, что некий вельможа или, может быть, придворный маг, блистательный и грозный, любимый всеми женщинами и некоторыми мужчинами, а остальными мужчинами ненавидимый, в сопровождении мальчика-секретаря и прочей неважной для сюжета свиты отправляется в дальнюю провинцию с неким деловым визитом — то ли с инспекцией, то ли еще с чем-то таким же; в дороге он предается праздным размышлениям о том, как его утомило всеобщее внимание, все эти дамы, все эти их записочки, все эти бурные ночи; да что там говорить, вот и мальчик-секретарь на него смотрит как-то — как-то странно, в общем, смотрит, но узнаваемо, узнаваемо, что уж тут; между делом наш герой наслаждается видами природы, слагает стихи и записывает (или диктует секретарю) свои наблюдения, в том числе, возможно, и вот эту вот, скажем так, автобиографию; секретарь конспектирует, временами покрываясь нежным румянцем и бросая на своего патрона загадочные взгляды; в общем, понятно.

Приехав в провинцию, наш герой отправляется к наместнику; там, понятно, приемы и прочие церемонии — со всей, значит, провинциальной роскошью, которая вызывает у героя скептическую и утомленную усмешку; о нем, конечно, наслышаны даже в этой глухомани, а значит, снова будут дамы и записочки, снова будут взгляды и так далее; у наместника, конечно, есть дочь, юная девица, изрядно неглупая для своих лет; и пользуясь своим условно равным со столичным гостем положением, она начинает с ним общаться. Далее следуют беседы о литературе, о красотах природы и совсем немного о политике, совместное сочинение стихов и прочая, и прочая; надо же, думает (диктует секретарю) наш герой, а девица-то оказалась умнее многих дам и решила привлекать его внимание не откровенными нарядами, уж какие тут в провинции наряды-то, а задушевными беседами; ну что ж, посмотрим, как у нее это получится, благо ему еще месяц в этой глуши сидеть.

И вот он постепенно втягивается, девица действительно оказывается неглупа, они общаются и обмениваются записочками и сложенными по всякому поводу стихами, и постепенно привыкают к общению друг с другом; обделенные вниманием гостя дамы страдают, наместник смотрит на все это с отеческой добротой, а сам с собой наш герой снисходительно решает, достаточно ли его окучила юная умница или ему стоит еще потянуть время, поразвлекаться таким интеллигентным ухаживанием; и вот однажды вечером, получив очередные стихи, посвященные красоте заката, одновременно невинные и двусмысленные, он с некоторым даже удивлением понимает: достаточно, девица добилась своего, он готов пасть к ее ногам, да и к тому же до отъезда осталась неделя, надо же оставить немного времени и собственно на утехи страсти; он отсылает ответные стихи, не менее двусмысленные, и томной темной ночью собственной персоной является на балкон девицы, блистательный, как всегда, и готовый к утехам.  
И тут выходит бесконечно неловкая и даже мучительная ситуация: юная девица, оказывается, вовсе не имела в виду ничего подобного, а просто с удовольствием общалась со столичным гостем — приятно, понимаете ли, пообщаться с умным человеком, способным оценить литературу, красоты природы, сложенные к случаю стихи и все такое. А на утехи страсти запроса, в общем, и не было, нет-нет. Извините.

И вот наш герой возвращается к себе, слегка шокированный произошедшим, и глубоко задумывается: интересно, думает он, многие ли дамы, оказавшиеся в его послужном списке, думали так же, как эта девица, и вовсе не делали ему никаких авансов — просто в итоге оказывались в слишком двусмысленном положении, чтобы прямо и недвусмысленно ему это объяснить, и решали согласиться со сложившейся ситуацией?.. интересно, может быть, и его юный секретарь вовсе не бросает на него томные взгляды, а просто, записывая его хвастливые истории, с трудом удерживается от смешков, и именно этим объясняется и его румянец, и опущенные в пол глаза, и много что еще?.. интересно, думает наш герой, может быть, и вообще все не так, как ему казалось?

Чем же закончился этот кризис: ушел ли герой в монастырь, предался ли аскезе, прогнал ли тревожащие размышления и вернулся к прежнему мнению о себе, стал ли параноидально внимателен к отношению окружающих — каким он вернулся в столицу из этой поездки?.. Нет ответа.


	6. О безумцах

Один человек не любит буквы. Ему кажется, что буквы, значки, условные символы, пиктограммы искажают реальность, делают мир шатким и ненадежным, подменяя вещь или событие их описанием.  
Человек прекращает читать книги и газеты, но это не спасает его: буквы везде, они мельтешат вокруг, как навязчивые насекомые, на двери написано «вход», хотя достаточно было бы и вида двери, чтобы понять, для чего она предназначена; над магазином написано «одежда», хотя в витринах стоят манекены в пальто и платьях; откуда-то доносится запах еды, и буквы «ресторан» кажутся лишними и даже опасными, буквы осаждают его, они кидаются в глаза отовсюду, ему кажется, что нет предмета, на котором не было бы что-нибудь написано; он уезжает за город, прячется в заброшенной деревне, но и там, среди цветов, полей и деревьев, которые не нуждаются в надписях, находит старую консервную банку, на которой написано «тушенка».  
Человек не может жить в мире, полном букв, и он уезжает за море, за океан, туда, где вместо букв иероглифы, смысл которых ему неизвестен.  
Вскоре он сходит с ума, потому что ничего не понимает.

***

Другой человек всю жизнь знает, что однажды ему предстоит сойти с ума. Как иные люди с детства уверены, что однажды женятся, родят детей, купят машину и построят дом, так этот человек не испытывает ни малейших сомнений в том, что наступит день, когда ясность сознания оставит его и мир вокруг изменится. Иногда он думает о том, как это произойдет. Возможно, у него кончится терпение, он достанет где-нибудь гранату и взорвет себя в метро в час пик — или купит автомат и расстреляет прохожих, коллег, соседей, и будет стрелять, стрелять и стрелять, пока его самого не подстрелят стражи порядка; возможно, кто-нибудь скажет ему что-то, что заставит его схватить нож и броситься в драку; возможно, однажды утром он просто не поймет, проснулся ли он или так и остался спать — и остаток жизни проведет в сумрачном и зыбком мире иллюзий — а может быть, наоборот, поймет, что иллюзией была вся его предыдущая жизнь.  
Иногда ему кажется, что он уже стоит на грани безумия, и он ждет, что следующий шаг, следующий вдох сделает уже кто-то другой, кто-то, кто придет на его место — но нет, этого все не случается и не случается.  
Однажды он все-таки сходит с ума, но сам этого не замечает, и так и продолжает ждать, когда же безумие накроет его ослепительной вспышкой, похожей на атомный взрыв. Что он делает тем временем — лучше оставить за кадром, не говорить об этом, ибо он уже безумен полностью и необратимо.  
Хорошо, что он не является нашей основной личностью, иначе нам всем пришлось бы несладко.


	7. О бескорыстии

Один человек очень не любит человечество. Будь у него власть, думает он, он бы знал, что делать: он бы нашел множество способов заставить людей страдать, не получая облегчения, жаждать, не добиваясь желаемого, горевать, не ожидая радости; он бы знал, как причинить вред и не позволить извлечь из него пользу; жаль только, что у него нет ни власти над людьми, ни силы, чтобы ее обрести.  
Ради власти я готов заключить сделку с дьяволом, — думает он однажды и нисколько не лжет себе в помыслах — поэтому дьявол немедля появляется перед ним.  
Я дам тебе силу, говорит он, и дам тебе власть, но тебе придется этой властью вершить неправедный суд, мучить невинных и поощрять виноватых, унижать благородных и возвышать подлых, рушить то, что построено, и строить то, что всякий хотел бы разрушить; ты создашь ад на земле во славу мою, и погрузишь мир во мрак.

Хорошо, говорит человек, меня это устраивает; но чем я буду должен заплатить?

…Они расстаются, не заключив сделки, недовольные друг другом: дьявол не может придумать другой платы, человек не верит в то, что дьяволу ничего от него не нужно.


End file.
